


Live 8

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Chester is a douche, M/M, and Mike is a fucking fangirl for Jay Z like really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester is happy they've been invited to Live 8, but if Mike doesn’t shut the fuck up about Bono calling him he’s going to throw him out of the moving van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live 8

Chester is as happy as the rest of the band (that is to say, as happy as a pig in shit) that they’ve been invited to play at Live 8, but if Mike doesn’t shut the fuck up about Bono calling him he’s going to throw him out of the moving van.

Only he doesn’t. Doesn’t say anything either. They’re a team, Linkin Park, and according to Brad team mates don’t maul other team mates to death just to shut them up. So he grits his teeth and sits back in his seat moodily as Mark turns on the camera and Mike starts beaming dozily going “I’m eating my Cheerios in the morning and I get a phone call…”

*

Brad snorts when Chester stomps around the dressing room grumbling, “If he doesn’t shut up I’m gonna puke. Copiously. Just carrots all over his star-struck face.”

“You’re just jealous,” he says, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

“Am not!” Chester squeaks indignantly. Clears his throat, “Am not. I just think…what’s so good about Bono anyway?”

“Remember when Scott Weiland called and invited you to his birthday?”

Chester nods, fighting back a smile.

“You acted exactly the same way. Give him a break.”

The singer pulls off his shirt and balls it up, throwing it in Brad’s general direction before disappearing into the bathroom.

*

Mike is hanging out with Jay-Z when Chester stumbles across him with an apology written by Brad (who promised him a blow job if he said sorry) memorised. He rolls his eyes at the way Mike looks up at Jay the way a kid would look at the fake Santa Claus in shopping malls.

He wants to say sorry but then he hears him tell Jay about how Bono called him.

He wants to say sorry but all that comes out is “Dude, Bono thinks he’s a fly.”

All he gets in return are two vacant stares.

“You know,” he says, all the steam gone out of his outburst, “The glasses?” Makes circles with his fingers and puts them around his eyes.

It’s a good job Jay-Z already thinks he’s a lunatic, or this could all be a bit awkward.

He backs away from them both, hands still on his face and turns around with the intention to run but he turns and smacks straight into Brad who stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

Chester, eyes still framed by his hands, he smiles sheepishly, “Is it blow job time now?”

Brad just shakes his head, walks away.


End file.
